Triangle Love
by Nana-chan Kurochiki
Summary: Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Sousuke Senna adalah tiga sahabat sedari kecil yang tak terpisahkan.Tetapi, tumbuh cinta diantara mereka masing-masing. Menjaga persahbatan atau berusaha mendapatkan cinta? Chap 3 UP! RnR please!
1. Prolog

Hai minna~, perkenalkan saya Nana Kurosaki. Para senpai manggil saya Na-chan aja.

Saya sebenernya udah dari dulu baca FFn dan udah kebelet pingin jadi author di sini .

Tapi saya dibantuin sama Astrella-chan dan Mirae-chan! Makasih banyak ya buat kalian berdua! *sembah sujud*

Karena ini fic saya yang pertama, para senpai saya mohon bantuannya ya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Mungkin banyak kesalahan kata dan peletakkan titik, koma, atau apalah itu namanya. Senpai-senpai tolong beritahu saya ya *puppy eyes*

Nah, sekarang ngga banyak bacot lagi. Kembali ke fanfic!

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya orang yang meminjam chara di Bleach.**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, Typo, dan segala gejala fanfic *?* lainnya and NO FLAME, PLEASE!**

**Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Sousuke Senna adalah tiga sahabat sedari kecil yang tak terpisahkan. Walau status mereka berbeda-beda, mereka tak pernah memikirkan itu. Tapi saat menginjak masa remaja, tumbuh cinta di antara mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka membiarkan cinta mereka berlalu demi menjaga persahabatan atau berusaha mendapatkan cinta mereka?**

**Triangle Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy !**

**Normal POV**

"Ruki! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa telat!" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda bernama Sousuke Senna sembari melambaikan tangan dari luar rumah sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat tak sabar melihat sekolah barunya. SMA Karakura.

"Iya sebentar, Sen!" jawab gadis satunya yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Huh! Kebiasaan lambatmu itu memang tidak akan pernah berubah, Rukia." kali ini laki-laki berambut oranye yang berbicara. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki.

Yap! Mereka adalah tiga bersahabat. Lebih tepatnya, sahabat sedari kecil yang sangat akrab.

"Diam kau, stroberi-jeruk."

"Apa, pendek?"

"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang, diam kau stroberi-jeruk."

"Aku bukan stroberi-jeruk, cebol!"

"Aku juga bukan pendek, stroberi!"

"Kurcaci!"

"Jeruk!"

"Midget!"

"Duren!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Senna menggelegar. Sambil berkacak pinggang, dia melanjutkan, "Kalian ini! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali. JANGAN BERTENGKAR! Kenapa masih belum mengerti sih!"

"Habis... dia duluan sih." kata Rukia dengan wajah cemberut dan melirik Ichigo.

"Apa liat-liat, midget!"

"Siapa yang liat, jeruk?"

"Barusan tadi..."

"Hei kalian! Sudahlah, tidak usah bertengkar sehari saja, kenapa sih? Kalian mau kita terlambat di hari pertama masuk SMA?" kata Senna. Kemudian dia memisahkan Ichigo dan Rukia agar mereka tidak bertengkar lagi.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat dengan tenang!" perintah Senna, lalu dia mendorong tubuh Ichigo *emangnya bisa?**plak* dan Rukia agar mulai berjalan.

_Sesampainya di SMA Karakura..._

"Waah! Indahnya!" puji Senna saat mereka bertiga sampai di SMA Karakura. Dia begitu takjub saat melihat sekolahnya yang tidak begitu besar, tetapi penuh dengan pepohonan (bukan hutan, lho) dan berbagai jenis tumbuhan lainnya. SMA Karakura memang sekolah yang paling asri dan indah di Jepang.

"Wow! Hebat! Memang Indah! Aku memang pernah melihatnya, tapi bukan dari jarak sedekat ini." kali ini Rukia yang memuji. Dia juga sama-sama takjub melihat sekolah asri nan indah juga bersih di depannya.

"..." Ichigo sama sekali tak berniat berbicara karena dia memang sudah pernah masuk ke dalam SMA ini. 'Lagipula, untuk apa terkejut seperti orang bodoh.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, mereka bertiga mendapatkan rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah SMA Karakura untuk bersekolah di situ karena kepintaran dan kepandaian mereka. Tentu saja mereka menerima dengan senang hati. Kan enak bersekolah di SMA yang terkenal paling asri dan indah di Jepang tanpa perlu ikut tes lagi. Tapi, khusus untuk Rukia dan Senna yang sama-sama kaya, segalanya diurus oleh 'orang kepercayaan' ayah mereka yang mereka sendiri tak tau siapa. Tapi mereka berdua selalu bersikap rendah diri. Karena itu, walaupun sudah ada mobil dan supir di rumah, mereka tetap bersikeras mau berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Selain itu mereka juga senang berjalan kaki karena mereka dapat menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

Sedangkan Ichigo, dia hanya orang berkehidupan sederhana. Ayahnya pun hanya bekerja menjadi dokter di klinik keluarganya yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya. Ichigo juga selalu berperilaku mandiri. Jadi, segalanya dia urus sendiri.

~nanana~

Mereka kini sedang berjalan di halaman SMA Karakura yang luas itu. Rukia dan Senna tak berhenti-berhentinya mengucapkan kekaguman mereka dan menoleh kesana kemari seperti orang yang sedang bingung. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya berjalan di samping Rukia dengan tenang dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi yang jelas-jelas mengatakan aku-tidak-peduli.

Ketiga sahabat itu terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari murid-murid lainnya seakan mereka itu hanya angin lewat.

"Eh, yang cowok itu keren ya!"

"Benar. Keren sekali..."

"Hei, lihat yang cewek berkuncir ekor kuda berambut ungu itu. Manis ya!"

"Iya. Benar. Cantik sekali. Tapi cewek yang di sebelahnya tidak menarik ya. Pendek dan berdada rata."

"Masa? Menurutku manis, lho."

"Kyaa! Aku bersyukur sekali bisa masuk SMA ini!"

"Iya. Kita jadi bisa bertemu cowok keren itu!"

Dan terdengar desas-desus lainnya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju gedung SMA Karakura. Tapi mereka benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya (cuek bebek amat sih *plak*). Akhirnya, setelah melewati halaman sekolah yang luas itu, mereka sampai di dalam gedung sekolah.

Rukia dan Senna menatap kagum koridor sekolah itu, "Wah! Dalamnya pun penuh dengan tumbuhan! Udaranya terasa segar sekali!" puji Senna. "Benar, segar sekali! Juga indah." kali ini Rukia yang memuji.

Ichigo? Tak perlu ditanya lagi, yang pasti dia hanya diam seperti orang bisu *diinjek Ichigo*. Lalu, mereka berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah bersama dan tentunya tetap tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dan lainnya dari murid-murid disana.

_Sampai di ruang Kepala Sekolah..._

"Oh! Selamat pagi. Kalian sudah datang, ya! Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian bertiga. Ayo duduk dulu." seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning pucat dan berkulit putih pucat pula.

"Selamat pagi." sapa mereka bertiga alias Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna. Lalu mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan pemuda pucat itu.

"Nah, kalian pasti mau menanyakan kelas kalian bukan?" tanya pemuda itu dan mulai membuka buku daftar siswa. Sedangkan mereka bertiga mengangguk-angguk.

"Dimana kelas kami Urahara-san?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm.. Kalian akan dimasukkan ke kelas 1-3. Semoga dengan bakat kalian, kalian bisa menyesuaikan diri disana." jawab Kepala Sekolah itu sembari tersenyum dan menutup buku daftar siswa di tangannya . Sebenarnya, Ichigo direkomendasikan disini karena kemampuan bermain basketnya yang luar biasa, Senna karena suara emasnya, dan Rukia karena permainan pianonya yang sangat indah. Mereka sama-sama memiliki bakat yang hebat, karena itu banyak yang menyegani mereka.

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Kalian pasti tidak tau dimana letak kelas kalian, kan? Karena itu, akan ada yang mengantar kalian. Tessai!" setelah itu, datang lelaki bertubuh kekar berkumis dan berambut panjang dikepang. Tessai lalu memandang Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna bergantian dengan tajam seperti polisi menginterogasi penjahat.

**Ichigo POV**

'Kenapa orang ini melihat kami seperti ini sih? Mana wajahnya seram lagi.'

**Rukia POV**

'Ini Tessai yang barusan dipanggil Urahara-san kan? Wajahnya seram sekali sih. Melihat kami dengan tatapan seperti itu pula.'

**Senna POV**

'Hiii... Kenapa dia memandang kami seperti itu? Memangnya kami terlihat seperti buronan penjahat ya?'

**Normal POV**

Itulah isi pikiran mereka masing-masing yang masih ngeri melihat wajah Tessai yang seram itu. Tapi lelaki itu tetap saja memandang mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet! *plak* Sedangkan Urahara yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu di depannya malah senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. *dikubur Urahara*

"Ayo, kita segera ke kelas kalian." ucap Tessai singkat, padat, jelas sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna hanya bisa melongo di tempat. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ikuti aku! Nanti kalian bisa terlambat jam pertama." perintah Tessai.

"Ba-Baik!" mereka bertiga segera mengikuti kemana Tessai pergi.

~nanana~

Kelas 1-3 saat ini sangat ricuh. Diantaranya banyak yang sedang bergosip, bermain, tertawa, melawak *?* dan lain-lain. Kelas tersebut masih berisik sampai seorang guru datang.

CEKLEK *suara pintu dibuka*

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" seru Ochi-sensei, wali kelas 1-3 yang sangat bersemangat tapi galak.

"Baik, sensei!" ucap murid 1-3 bersamaan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu sebelum kita semua memulai pelajaran, sensei ada kejutan untuk kalian semua. Mungkin kalian banyak yang sudah tahu ya. Nah, masuklah dan perkenalkan diri kalian!"

Terlihat Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna berjalan masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan kelas. Tiba-tiba murid jadi makin ricuh melihat kedatangan murid yang mendadak terkenal itu di kelas mereka. Ochi-sensei pun menenangkan mereka.

Melihat keadaan yang sudah tenang, Ichigo mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kalian boleh memanggilku Ichi atau Ichigo."

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Silahkan memanggilku Rukia. Dan mohon bantuannya." lanjut Rukia.

"Perkenalkan minna~, namaku Sousuke Senna! Kalian boleh memanggilku Senna. Mohon bantuannya ya~."

"Yak, perkenalan sudah selesai. Ada yang mau bertanya?" jelas Ochi-sensei.

Semua anak disitu langsung mengangkat tangan dan membanjiri mereka dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Apakah Kurosaki-kun sudah punya pacar?" siswi berambut oranye panjang dan berdada *ehem* besar segera bertanya kepada Ichigo dengan pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya ditanyakan pada siswa baru.

"Senna-chan boleh minta nomor hapemu?" kali ini laki-laki berwajah mesum yang bertanya.

"Ichigo-kun mau jadi pacarku?"

"Rukia-san! Minggu kencan yuk!" dan segala pertanyaan tak penting lainnya dilontarkan hampir dari seluruh anak. Ichigo hanya cuek saja sedangkan, Rukia dan Senna cengo mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan aneh tersebut.

"SUDAH DIAM SEMUANYAAA!" teriakan Ochi-sensei menggelegar di kelas 1-3 tersebut. Dalam sekejap,siswa-siswi yang dari tadi mengoceh hal yang tak penting itu diam membisu.

"Kalian bertiga duduk di bangku tengah yang kosong disitu, ya." kata Ochi-sensei dengan tenang sambil menunjuk 3 kursi kosong yang berada di posisi tengah itu.

"Baik." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dan segera menuju bangku yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

"Nah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 54." perintah Ochi-sensei setelah melihat Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna duduk. Siswa lainnya segera membuka buku tapi ada sebagian yang masih terpesona melihat mereka bertiga.

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Senna sendiri dengan patuh segera membuka buku mereka. Tak mempedulikan tatapan dari sebagian siswa yang masih memandang mereka padahal didepan mereka ada guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Apakah ini awal perjalanan persahabatan mereka?

~TBC~

*cengo ngeliat fic sendiri dia atas* Huaah! Kacau!

Gimana pendapat readers? Jelek juga ya? Juga banyak basa-basi ya?

Maklum saya masih anak baru di FFn yang juga nilai Bahasa Indonesia saya yang udah mau saya telan bulat-bulat.

Maklumi juga fic saya yang kacau balau + jelek ini. Saya ngga mahir bikin cerita.

Btw, saya minta reviewnya ya *plak*


	2. Chapter 1: This Felling?

JRENG! JRENG! JEJRENG!

NA-CHAN COME BACK, MINNA~! *dilempar rame-rame karena berisik*

Saya udah update nih chap 2! Rencananya mau update kemaren karena ada yang minta update kilat *nyengir kuda* tapi gomen... Na-chan banyak kerjaan kemaren. Sampai di rumah saya langsung tepar. Jadi Na-chan updatenya hari ini!

Nah, Na-chan pingin berterima kasih buat yang sudah review cerita gaje ini. Na-chan juga berterima kasih buat senpai yang udah ngasih tau Na-chan tentang kesalahan kata di chap 1.

Para readers, itu sebenarnya bukan rendah diri tapi rendah hati.

Saya minta maaf karena saya ngga neliti ulang cerita saya sendiri. Saya menag author teledor.

Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-fave cerita saya *nebar sakura hasil colongan dari pohon sakura Byakuya*

_Soul Society, Byakuya's home_

Byakuya : Loh? Kok pohon sakuranya gundul?

_Back to fanfic_

Ini saya ngebut bikinnya. Mungkin aja ada typo jadi maklumi, ya. Disini juga udah mulai ada _romance_nya. Tapi ngga terlalu mencolok, karena mereka_ best friend_ jadi saya harus buat _romance_nya bertahap-tahap.

Oke, udah cukup bicara saya yang ngga penting ini. Cekidot, please!

**Disclaimer : Bleach ditakdirkan hanya menjadi milik Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma author amatiran yang pinjam tanpa izin chara di Bleach.**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki, Ichisenna**

**Warning : OOC, abal, kacau, gaje, dll dan... NO FLAME PLEASE!**

**Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Sousuke Senna adalah tiga sahabat sedari kecil yang tak terpisahkan. Walau status mereka berbeda-beda, mereka tak pernah memikirkan itu. Tapi saat menginjak masa remaja, tumbuh cinta di antara mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka membiarkan cinta mereka berlalu demi menjaga persahabatan atau berusaha mendapatkan cinta mereka?**

**Triangle Love**

**Chapter 1**

**This Felling?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy !**

Minggu siang itu, panas matahari sangat terik. Orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah hanya bisa menggerutu tentang teriknya panas matahari. Berkali-kali mereka mengelap keringat mereka yang jatuh bercucuran. Padahal sudah bulan Juni.

Begitu juga dengan rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kebenciannya terhadap musim panas. Sedangkan lelaki berambut oranye hanya diam mendengarkan sambil membaca majalah di tempat tidurnya.

"Yang paling enak itu kan musim dingin! Walaupun dingin, kita kan bisa pakai sweater atau syal? Kalau musim panas, mau pakai baju setipis apapun tetap saja panas!" celoteh rukia dengan sebal. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Musim panas itu juga menyebalkan! Rasanya, kita jadi malas bekerja. Hei, kau dengar tidak, Ichigo?"

"Dengar, kok." jawab Ichigo dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada majalah yang dibacanya. Rukia sampai cengo melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, Rukia bercerita panjang lebar tapi Ichigo hanya membaca majalah dan tak memperhatikannya.

Rukia lalu berdiri dan mengambil dengan kasar majalah yang dibaca Ichigo. "Kau ini! Perhatikan aku kalau berbicara, kenapa sih?" teriaknya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"..."

"Kau tuli ya, je...," belum selesai Rukia berbicara, Ichigo langsung menarik tangannya hingga sekarang bibir Ichigo berada tepat di depan telinga Rukia. Rukia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Ichigo dan itu sedikit membuatnya geli. "Jadi kau ingin diperhatikan?" bisik Ichigo di telinganya. Hal itu membuat wajah Rukia blushing tiba-tiba.

"I... Ichigo..." desah Rukia. Geli dengan hembusan nafas Ichigo di tengkuknya. Lalu Ichigo menarik wajahnya kembali dan menatap Rukia. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah menundukkan kepalanya. Takut Ichigo melihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Saat adegan tersebut sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba...

BRUAKK! "ICHI! RUKIA!"

~nanana~

**Rukia POV**

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Ichigo langsung menarik tanganku dan sekarang bibir Ichigo berada tepat di depan telingaku. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Itu benar-benar membuatku geli.

"Jadi kau ingin diperhatikan?" Ichigo berbisik di telingaku.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Sial! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini? Lagipula, kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Padahal dia hanya berbisik di telingaku. Uh, padahal sebelumnya Ichigo juga pernah berbuat begini padaku. Dan aku tak merasakan apapun!

"I... Ichigo..." desahku. Oke, hembusan nafasnya ditengkukku benar-benar membuatku geli. Aku juga dapat merasakan wajahku yang semakin panas. Lalu, Ichigo menarik wajahnya kembali, bermaksud menatap wajahku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Takut dia melihat semburat merah di wajahku.

BRUAK! "ICHI! RUKIA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, refleks aku langsung mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Karena doronganku yang kuat dan tiba-tiba, akhirnya ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lho? Kalian sedang apa? Dan kenapa Ichigo tidur di lantai seperti itu?" tanya Senna bertubi-tubi. Ternyata, orang yang tadi menerobos masuk kamar dengan _brutal_ dan mengagetkanku serta Ichigo adalah Senna. Anak itu, memang suka membuat kaget orang lain.

Lalu dia berlari kecil ke tempat Ichigo terjungkal tadi dan membantunya berdiri. Pemandangan itu sedikit membuatku... cemburu. Lho? Cemburu? Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kau, Rukia?

"Hei, Ruki!" panggil Senna. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata dia sudah berada di depanku.

"Y-ya... Ada apa, Senna?" tanyaku gelagapan. Senna memandangku lalu berkata dengan nada khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kupanggil kau tidak menjawab."

Aku sedikit terperangah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut. Kulihat di belakang Senna, Ichigo duduk memandang kami sembari tersenyum kecil. Kuakui, aku sedikit terpesona dengan senyumnya itu.

Senna lalu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan keluar, yuk!"

"APA? Aku tidak mau! Diluar kan panas!"

"Cahaya matahari itu kan bagus! Sehat lo!"

"Uuuh... Tapi kan panas..." aku masih bersikeras menolak ajakan Senna. Melihat dari luar jendela saja

"Aku setuju dengan Senna. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak jalan sama-sama." ujar Ichigo yang sudah mulai berdiri dan melangkah mendekati aku dan Senna.

"Yap! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergiiii!" Senna langsung menarik tanganku dan Ichigo agar mengikutinya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

~nanana~

**Normal POV**

Bulan dan bintang bersinar terang di langit yang gelap. Berusaha menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari dunia dari kegelapan. Begitu pun di kota Karakura. Masih saja ada yang berlalu-lalang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Sama seperti gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.

'Sebenarnya... Ada apa denganku?' pikirnya.

~nanana~

Cahaya matahari menembus masuk lewat celah-celah korden jendela kamar seorang gadis berambut ungu kehitaman dan berperawakan manis tersebut.

Tok... tok... tok... "Nona, ayo bangun! Nanti terlambat ke sekolah."

Gadis tersebut lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun, Kaoru!" serunya kepada maid di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Sebaiknya anda bergegas karena sebentar lagi sarapan dimulai."

"Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan datang, kok."

"Baiklah." lalu maid itu berjalan pergi. Senna segera berlari kecil menuju berandanya. Dia berdiri di sana sambil merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu tertiup angin.

"Selamat pagi, dunia!" teriaknya lantang. Karena teriakannya yang keras, orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sana langsung meneriakinya. Tapi dia tak mendengarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. *tuli ya?**dikubur*

_20 menit kemudian..._

Setelah siap, Senna segera turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan. Dia menuruni tangga dengan riang, tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." sapa ibunya, Sousuke Retsu dengan senyuman lembut.

"Selamat Pagi, Senna." kali ini ayahnya yang menyapa, Sousuke Aizen.

"Selamat pagi, ayah ibu!"

Senna lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan ayah dan ibunya. Dia mulai melahap sarapannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, karena aturan dalam keluarga mereka, hanya boleh berbicara sedikit saja kalau sedang makan. Itulah yang membuat Senna bosan. Dia lebih nyaman makan bersama sahabatnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Senna tidak menyayangi orang tuanya sendiri. Dia malah sangat menyayangi orang tuanya.

"Sayang, berangkat nanti kau pergi dengan Ichigo-kun dan Rukia-chan, ya?" tanya ibunya lembut. Ibunya memang selalu bersikap lembut terhadap Senna yang merupakan anak semata wayangnya.

"Iya, bu!" jawab Senna dengan semangat 45' *?*.

"Kalau begitu ayah peringatkan hati-hati, ya." ujar ayahnya.

"Baik, bu. Senna sudah selesai makannya. Senna pergi dulu, ya!" kata Senna. Dia mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya. Lalu berlari pelan menuju pintu dan mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu kemudian memasangnya. Setelah selesai, dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ayah dan ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Senna pergi dulu ya, ayah! Ibu!"

~nanana~

Senna berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Rukia, tempat mereka berkumpul. Dia begitu asyik bersenandung ria sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hei!" sapa orang itu sembari menepuk pelan bahu Senna.

"KYAA!" teriak Senna kaget. Orang yang dibelakangnya sampai menutup telinga mendengarnya.

"Hei! Ada apa, nona? Laki-laki ini menggodamu ya?" kata seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh kekar siap dengan pose ingin menghajar lelaki di belakang Senna. Lalu, makin banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk menghajar lelaki itu.

"Eh? Tung...tunggu dulu, pak! Saya sahabat perempuan ini! Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja dia!" sahut lelaki itu a.k.a Ichigo.

"Nona, benarkah itu?"

Senna lalu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dia tutup dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang secara perlahan. Mata Senna melebar, "Ah! Ichigo!" katanya.

"Benarkan, Pak? Dia saja mengenal saya." ujar Ichigo.

"Ehm, sepertinya bapak-bapak di sini salah paham. Maaf ya." Senna menjelaskan.

Lalu bapak-bapak yang di situ akhirnya pergi sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Huft! Untung tidak menjadi masalah besar!" lega Ichigo. Dia berpikir, bisa saja dia pulang ke rumah tanpa bentuk.

"_Gomen, _Ichigo. Aku benar-benar kaget tadi. Kau juga sih yang mengagetkanku." cibir Senna.

"Aku kan hanya menyapamu! Kau saja yang mudah kaget." kali ini Ichigo melawan. Dia benar-benar kesal kalau harus dia yang disalahkan.

"Uuuh... Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tidak di begitukan?" Senna cemberut. Ichigo yang melihatnya tertawa lepas dan itu membuat Senna bingung.

"He? Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu, ya?" tanya Senna bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan yang ditanya, malah tertawa makin kencang.

"Ichi ja... Aduduh! Sa...khiit!" jerit Senna. Kedua pipinya dicubit oleh Ichigo.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Senna!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan wajah Senna kalau sedang cemberut. Melihat wajah Ichigo yang makin tampan jika sedang tersenyum membuat Senna blushing.

"Senna, wajahmu kok merah? Kau demam, ya?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Tangannya bergerak menuju dahi Senna. "Hm... Tidak panas, kok."

Senna buru-buru melepas tangan Ichigo, "A... Aku ti-dak apa-apa kok, Ichi." katanya buru-buru. Ia sangat gugup. 'Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini' pikirnya.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Aku tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah Rukia. Mungkin dia sudah lama menunggu." sela Senna.

"Huh, baiklah! Tapi mungkin saja saat kita datang ke rumahnya dia masih belum siap. Seperti kemarin."

"Itu kan kemarin! Mungkin sekarang Ruki sedang menunggu di rumahnya, ayo cepat!" perintah Senna.

"Iya, baiklah." jawab Ichigo malas. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju rumah Rukia. Tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

~TBC~

Huft! Selesai juga!

Asli tangan saya pegel-pegel ngerjain ini! Mana otak saya buntu di tengah-tengah bikin cerita lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, ceritanya lebih mengarah ke Ichisenna ya? Apa saya ganti aja pairingnya? *diinjek* Ngga kok, saya cuma bercanda! Saya kan penggemarnya pair Ichiruki.

Karena saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, saya tutup cerita ini dengan satu kalimat!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 2: 1 Hari Bersamamu

Ohayou, minna... *background music horror*

Gomen, saya telat update *memangnya siapa yang nunggu?*. Huweee! Bentar lagi saya ujian! *pundung* T.T

Saya bakal H-I-A-T-U-S dari dunia FFn. Jadi, mungkin fic ini sama yang _Memories About Our Story_ *promosi* akan terlantar di FFn.

Na-chan juga mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang nge-review fic gaje bin aneh ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk sampai kepala kejeduk tanah*

Thanks for:

**icHiki Aoi**

**Michelle Ichigo**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**erikyonkichi**

**Wi3nter**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Kyu9**

**edogawa Luffy**

RnR lagi, ya! *maksa* *plak*

**Disclaimer : Bleach ngga mungkin punya saya. Kalau Bleach punya saya, pasti ngga bakal laku-laku.**

**Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Hurt, Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki, Ichisenna**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, gaje sangat, kacau, dan lain-lain dan 1 lagi... NO FLAME, PLEASE!**

**Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Sousuke Senna adalah tiga sahabat sedari kecil yang tak terpisahkan. Walau status mereka berbeda-beda, mereka tak pernah memikirkan itu. Tapi saat menginjak masa remaja, tumbuh cinta di antara mereka masing-masing. Akankah mereka membiarkan cinta mereka berlalu demi menjaga persahabatan atau berusaha mendapatkan cinta mereka?**

**Triangle Love**

**Chapter 2:**

**1 Hari Bersamamu**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

"Apa? Sudah pergi?"

"Iya, Ichi-kun. Rukia sudah pergi dari 10 menit yang lalu."

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Ehm... Tadi Rukia bilang, dia mau pergi duluan. Begitu saja yang dia bilang."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami ya, Hisana-san! Kami pergi dulu!"

"Ya! Sampai jumpa, Ichi-kun dan Senna-chan!"

~nanana~

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tentu saja, dengan hadiah tatapan kagum dari sekian banyaknya murid di koridor. Ichigo hanya cuek-cuek saja. Tapi Senna terlihat risih dari raut wajahnya.

Setelah melewati koridor, akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas 1-3. Saat masuk, mereka melihat Rukia duduk memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela dengan tatapan murung.

Senna yang tak menyadarinya segera berlari menghampiri Rukia, sedangkan Ichigo diam di tempat. Bingung melihat wajah Rukia.

"Rukia!" seru Senna di samping Rukia.

"E-Eh? Lho? Senna dan... Ichigo?"

"Rukia, kok kau pergi sendiri sih!"

"_Gomenasai, _Senna... Tapi aku sedang ingin pergi sendiri." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Maksudnya, kau tidak ingin pergi bersama kami berdua?"

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku sedang ingin pergi sendiri." jawab Rukia dengan cepat. Takut membuat mereka berdua tersinggung.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau..."

KRING!

Murid-murid yang mendengar bel, segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Yang masih berada di luar kelas, berlari ke kelas mereka sendiri terbirit-birit seperti dikejar anjing.

"Ah, sudah bel! Ichigo! Sedang apa kau disana? Nanti Ochi-sensei keburu datang." ujar Senna kepada Ichigo yang masih cengo di tempatnya. Ichigo yang tersadar dari kecengoannya segera duduk di bangkunya.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih sibuk sendiri. Lalu, dia menatap mejanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

~nanana~

"Rukia, kau mau pergi denganku sepulang sekolah?"

Ajakan yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat gadis bermata violet yang sedari tadi melihat judul-judul buku di rak buku, menoleh pada lelaki berambut oranye di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kita pergi bersama ke suatu tempat!" jelas pemilik mata musim gugur itu.

"Bertiga dengan Senna, kan?"

"Tidak, Tidak! Hanya berdua saja! Kau dan aku."

"Jadi, Senna tidak diajak, begitu?"

"Iya."

"APA! Senna kan..."

"SSST! Jangan berisik!" tegur penjaga yang berada di sana. Rukia lalu menutup mulutnya dan Ichigo meminta maaf kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Ya! Sekarang mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan atau lebih tepatnya perpustakaan SMA Karakura.

Tentu saja mereka berdua bukan tipe yang senang membaca buku tebal dan susah dibaca seperti buku-buku di perpustakaan. Mereka berdua sedang mencari buku yang dipesan oleh Kyouraku-sensei. Kalau bukan karena Kyouraku-sensei adalah seorang guru, pasti mereka sudah menolaknya.

Karena takut dimarahi lagi, Rukia melanjutkan bicaranya dengan berbisik, "Hei, kau tau kan reaksi Senna kalau kita hanya jalan berdua saja tanpa mengajaknya? Dia pasti akan cemberut. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Senna?"

Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Rukia menghela nafas pelan. "Memangnya kalau aku mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan, aku juga harus mengajak Senna, begitu? Tentu saja tidak. " jelas Ichigo.

"Tapi, kasihan Senna. Kenapa dia tidak diajak?"

"Aku bukannya tidak mau mengajak Senna, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong Rukia cepat. Mata violet besarnya menatap lurus pada mata musim gugur Ichigo.

Ichigo yang ditatap seperti itu jadi gugup. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Hei! Ditanya kok malah diam, sih?" tanya Rukia kesal. Orang bertanya tapi malah diam, pikirnya. Tapi, Ichigo malah ngacir pergi dari situ.

"A-ayo, kita harus segera memberikan buku-buku ini pada Kyouraku-sensei."

Rukia makin kesal dibuatnya, dia segera menarik lengan seragam Ichigo untuk menghentikannya. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Hmmp! Pftt... Po-pokoknya, ikuti saja kata-kataku." jawab Ichigo sambil menahan tawa. Melihat wajah Rukia yang cemberut dan sifat keras kepalanya yang seperti anak kecil *author ditimpuk batu sama Rukia FC*, membuat Ichigo ingin tertawa.

"Nah, sudah kujawab kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi! Kyouraku-sensei pasti sudah menunggu kita di kelas." kata Ichigo yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi. Rukia yang baru sadar segera mengejar Ichigo dengan buku-buku tebal di tangannya.

"Tunggu aku, _baka_ oranye!"

~nanana~

"Hah... Aku lelah..." keluh Rukia. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

"Kau kira aku juga tidak lelah membawa buku tebal sebanyak ini?" balas Ichigo sambil membawa 6 buku yang sangat tebal.

"Huh! Kau kan laki-laki. Sedangkan, aku perempuan. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus membawa 6 buku yang berat ini sendirian!"

"Itu kan kubagi rata. Aku bawa 6 buku, kau juga 6 buku." jawab Ichigo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau ini bodoh atau buta sih! Tubuhku yang... uumh... kecil begini kau suruh bawa 6 buku yang tebalnya naudzubillah!" *sejak kapan Rukia masuk Islam?* *dikubur Readers* semprot gadis mungil itu tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, lalu dia bertanya dengan bodohnya, "Kau keberatan membawa buku-buku itu?"

'Dia ini... Kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat yang bodoh begini sih!' teriak Rukia dalam hati dengan wajah 'super' masam.

Melihat wajah masam Rukia, Ichigo akhirnya mengerti. Dia mengambil 3 buku tebal itu dari tangan gadis bermata violet di depannya. Kini tangannya sudah penuh dengan buku. Kemudian dengan sempoyangan, ia kembali berjalan lagi.

Rukia masih tercengang. Tak disangkanya, lelaki bermata amber itu ternyata masih mau membantunya. Gadis mungil itu kembali berjalan menyusul Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia senyam-senyum sendiri sambil berjalan menjadi bingung, "Kenapa kau senyam-senyum? Apanya yang lucu?"

"_Arigatou_!" senyum Rukia bertambah lebar dan itu membuat wajah Ichigo blushing.

"Y-ya... _Douita._" jawabnya singkat dan terbata-bata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah itu, Rukia kembali memandang jalan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kelas 1-3 dan memasuki kelas itu. Seperti biasa, kelas itu sangat ribut.

"Hm? Kalian sudah datang ya." ucap Kyouraku-sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran walau hanya diperhatikan sedikit murid saja. "Kalau begitu duduklah." lanjut guru yang selalu santai itu. Ichigo dan Rukia segera duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Setelah duduk, Senna langsung menanyai mereka berdua. "Kalian kok lama sekali? Memangnya ada apa? Oh iya, buku tadi kan banyak sekali, apa kalian tidak capek? Ichi dan Ruki tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Ichiruki hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari gadis berambut ungu tua yang selalu ingin tahu itu. "Ehm... Intinya, tadi tidak ada apa-apa dan kami baik-baik saja, Senna." jawab Rukia pelan-pelan.

Senna yang sudah mendengar jawaban hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali memandang Kyouraku-sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Begitu pula Rukia. Tapi, pandangannya teralih saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Ruki!" bisik Ichigo. "Ingat ya, sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di samping gerbang sekolah. Soal Senna biar aku yang urus!" lanjutnya masih dengan berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh gadis berpita merah di sebelahnya.

Rukia yang mendengarnya menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah..." ujarnya singkat. Ichigo lalu memandang guru di depan yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran itu dengan tersenyum puas. Sedangkan, Rukia bingung dengan sifat keras kepala teman 'jeruk'nya itu *author dibankai Ichigo*.

'Kenapa dia begitu bersikeras untuk mengajakku jalan bersamanya, ya?' batin Rukia.

'Tapi aku agak senang juga sih. Eh, apa yang kupikirkan! Sadar, Rukia!' teriak Rukia dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, tertarik kembali mata violetnya untuk melirik lelaki bermata musim gugur di sebelahnya.

Sedikit terkejut, Rukia melihat Ichigo dan Senna yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa akrab. Padahal baru saja tadi Ichigo berbicara dengannya. Dengan senyum putus asa, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang sepatunya seakan-akan dan diremasnya erat- erat rok kotak-kotaknya itu sambil menutup mata violetnya perlahan.

'Aku tidak boleh... Tidak boleh berharap lebih...' batin Rukia lirih tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata musim gugur sedang meliriknya.

~nanana~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.26 sore. Murid-murid SMA Karakura pun sudah banyak yang berkurang. Tetapi, gadis berambut hitam legam itu masih berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Ia sesekali melihat jam tangan chappynya. Menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan membawanya pergi jalan-jalan.

"Sebenarnya, dia dan Senna sedang apa sih! Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena sudah tak sabar. Sudah 26 menit dia menunggu di samping gerbang sekolah yang membuat kakinya pegal plus sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit.

Karena sudah tak tahan, ia pun akhirnya mulai melangkah pergi. Tepat saat satu langkah, ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Rukia!"

Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rukia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu. "Ichigo!" pekiknya.

"Hah... Hah... Kau mau kemana tadi?" ucapnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih belum stabil.

"Pulang." kata Rukia singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia masih kesal karena ditinggal Ichigo selama 26 menit di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Hei, kau marah ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Tadi itu, Senna menanyaiku macam-macam. Kau tau sifatnya Senna, bukan?"

Rukia melirik Ichigo dari ekor matanya. Tentu saja dia tau sifat Senna. Senna adalah orang yang mudah curiga dan cerewet. Tak aneh, jika Ichigo terlambat menemuinya.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia..."

Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas, "Hhh... Baiklah..."

Mendengar kata-kata Rukia, tanpa aba-aba Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia dengan semangat. Rukia yang masih belum siap, hanya bisa membiarkan tangannya ditarik Ichigo.

"He-Hei, Ichigo! Aku mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Lihat saja nanti!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. Dan kini Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia dan berlari makin cepat. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik seperti itu. Tapi ada secercah rasa senang di hatinya ketika Ichigo menggenggam erat tangannya.

~nanana~

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang lelaki berambut oranye itu janjikan. Gadis berperawakan manis itu tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari tempat itu. Bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit dan mata violetnya bersinar makin cerah.

"Ichi... Ini indah sekali!" kagum Rukia. Matanya masih terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya.

Lelaki di sebelahnya yang juga memandang pemandangan di depannya menoleh pada Rukia ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya sahabat mungilnya itu terkagum-kagum.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Rukia. "Ayo Ichigo!" ajak Rukia. Wajahnya manisnya dihiasi senyuman lebar.

Ichigo lalu tersenyum. Kemudian, ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik Rukia menuju padang bunga itu. Ya, padang bunga yang sedari dulu ingin sekali Rukia lihat.

Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah padang bunga tersebut, Rukia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ichigo. Ia berlari-lari mengitari padang bunga itu. Teriknya matahari dalam sekejap Rukia lupakan.

Karena tak mungkin berlari-lari seperti Rukia, Ichigo lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang besar dan subur. Ia mengamati Rukia dan tersenyum puas. Ternyata, Rukia senang diajak pergi ke padang bunga ini, pikir lelaki bermata musim gugur itu.

Melihat Ichigo mengamatinya dari bawah pohon, Rukia pun mendekatinya. Lalu, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Sudah lelah berlari-lari seperti tadi?" tanya Ichigo kepada sahabatnya.

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini." jawab Rukia. Tangannya memainkan bunga yang dipetiknya tadi. "Ichigo..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, lelaki bermata amber itu langsung memutar kepalanya menuju sumber suara itu. Tepat saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, sepasang bibir mungil yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Rukia mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Tak lama setelah itu, Rukia segera melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah.

Sedangkan Ichigo, ia masih terpaku. Lalu, dengan gerak pelan tangannya memegang pipinya sendiri. Menyusuri bekas ciuman lembut dari gadis bermata violet di sebelahnya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_A_... _Arigatou_..." ucap Rukia pelan, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Ichigo. "_Arigatou_... Sudah membawaku ke tempat ini." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Ichigo kemudian memandang Rukia dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dan berkata, "Yah, sama-sama midget! Aku tau, dari dulu kau ingin kesini, kan?"

"Uuh... Aku tidak midget, tau!"

"Lalu apa? Cebol?"

"Aku juga bukan cebol, jeruk!" teriak Rukia di depan telinga Ichigo.

"Aduh... Sakit tau! Kau kira suaramu itu tidak keras?" protes Ichigo sambil menutup telinganya.

"Eh... Sa... Sakit ya, Ichi?" cemas Rukia yang mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke telinga Ichigo. Ia lalu mengelus pelan telinga Ichigo, ingin memberikan kelembutan dan kenyamanan untuk lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Seakan terbawa suasana, Ichigo pun menutup matanya untuk merasakan kelembutan tangan Rukia. Tangannya mulai memegang tangan mungil Rukia yang masih mengelus telinganya.

Lama-kelamaan, tangan gadis 'violet' itu pun turun menuju pipi Ichigo. Membelai pelan pipi Ichigo dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangan Ichigo semakin erat memegang tangan Rukia, tak ingin gadis mungil itu melepaskan tangannya.

Mereka berdua menutup mata indah mereka. Merasakan belaian angin yang sedari tadi menari-nari di sekitar mereka berdua. Dua remaja itu kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

Mereka berusaha merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Berusaha merasakan kelembutan satu sama lain. Berusaha menyampaikan apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan satu sama lain di antara hembusan angin ini.

~nanana~

Kini, langit yang tadinya cerah sudah tergantikan dengan langit yang gelap. Ya, sekarang sudah malam. Dan sekarang, tugas untuk menyinari bumi digantikan oleh sang bulan putih. Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam.

Terlihat dua orang remaja sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan canggung. Jalan yang sepi dan suasana gelap bukan tempat yang baik.

Tak lama mereka berjalan di jalan yang sepi itu, akhirnya, lelaki berambut oranye dan gadis berambut hitam legam itu pun sampai di tujuan. Rumah yang sangat besar dan megah milik keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki.

Lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi itu membuka mulutnya, "Kita sudah sampai, Rukia."

"Ah, iya. _Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku sampai di rumah, Ichi." ujar gadis yang mempunyai bola mata violet.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Rukia. Dia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. "Haha, sejak kapan kau jadi sopan begitu, nona midget?" katanya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan nona midget! _Baka_ jeruk!" tepis Rukia sambil melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rukia.

Gadis mungil itu lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo berhenti dari tawanya. "Ichi... Kenapa hari ini kau mengajakku pergi ke padang bunga?" tanya Rukia yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Err... Sebenarnya..." kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan malu-malu, "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu berwajah murung dan setelah kita berdua ke perpustakaan juga. Jadi, untuk membuatmu senang... Yah, aku mengajakmu ke padang bunga."

Rukia cengo mendengar penjelasan dari Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena menceritakan penjelasan bodoh kepada gadis di depannya.

"_Arigatou_, Ichigo!" Ichigo terpaku mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis di depannya yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Hah?"

"_Arigatou_!" ulang Rukia. Senyumnya makin mengembang. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis. "_Arigatou_... Sudah memperhatikanku. Aku senang sekali hari ini!"

Ichigo tersenyum dengan lembut ketika mendengar kata-kata gadis mungil itu. Lelaki bermata amber itu lalu mengelus rambut Rukia dengan lembut untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Douita_, Rukia."

Mereka berdua tersenyum di antara gelapnya malam. Ichigo masih mengelus rambut Rukia, sedangkan Rukia juga masih tersenyum memandang lelaki di depannya. Lama mereka berdua tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ehem..."

Dehaman itu membuat sepasang remaja yang sedang asyik di dunia mereka sendiri terkejut. Mereka berdua menudukkan kepala mereka. Lalu, dengan slow-motion mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara dehaman tadi.

"Kurosaki, kau apakan anakku tadi?" tanya seorang laki-laki tampan berambut panjang dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Ichigo dan Rukia berkeringat dingin ketika melihat lelaki tampan itu berada di belakang Rukia.

"A... Ayah..." ujar Rukia pelan. Lelaki itu lalu memandang mata Rukia dan setelah itu memandang mata coklat Ichigo tajam. Ichigo yang ditatap sangat tajam oleh ayah Rukia, rasanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa diam, Kurosaki? Jawab pertanyaanku."

"E-eh, saya tidak mengganggu anak anda, paman!"

"Benarkah?"

"I... Iya!" tegas Ichigo. Lalu, lelaki yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki itu kembali menatap kristal bening anak semata wayangnya.

"Benarkah itu, Rukia?"

"I-iya, ayah..." jawab Rukia yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut jika berhadapan mata dengan ayahnya yang selalu bersikap dingin ini.

Byakuya kembali menatap laki-laki berambut oranye di depannya dengan dingin. "Kau akan terus diam di sini?"

"Ba... Baik! Saya akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa, Rukia dan paman." seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Byakuya, Ichigo segera pamit untuk pulang.

**Ichigo POV**

Dingin sekali ayahnya Rukia itu. Kenapa aku selalu gugup kalau berhadapan dengannya, ya? Apa karena dia selalu bersikap dingin? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau.

Aku melihat Rukia dan ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu. Rukia juga selalu gugup berhadapan dengan ayahnya, karena itu dia tadi menundukkan kepalanya saat berbicara dengan ayahnya. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika dipandang sedingin itu?

Kini, aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah. Rasanya, malas sekali pulang ke rumah. Pasti ayah bodoh itu memarahiku karena pulang sesudah jam makan malam.

Ah, aku jadi teringat kejadian di padang bunga tadi. Tangan Rukia mengelus telinga dan pipiku. Kalau diingat, masih terasa kelembutan tangan Rukia. Tapi, kenapa aku tadi memegang erat tangannya? Dan kami... saling menempelkan dahi kami satu sama lain. Kenapa tadi kami berdua melakukan itu semua?

**End of Ichigo POV**

~TBC~

Selesai juga, nih chap!

Waktu liat berapa halaman, ternyata udah 14 halaman! Nggak nyangka bisa sampai 14 halaman. XD

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Bahasanya juga hancur! Itu nulis yang ada di pikiran Na-chan aja! *plak*

Ini udah dikerjain dari jauh hari, tapi baru selesai sekarang. *nyengir kuda*

Virus malas lagi nyebar sih *lha? Kagak nyambung* dan bentar lagi ujian. I hate ujian! TAT *bahasa inggris hancur*

Udah dulu ya, saya capek ngetik *plak*. Tapi, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak (review), ya! XD

RnR, please! Tekan tombol biru-biru di bawah ini, ya! *nunjuk-nunjuk* Yang langsung ngacir tanpa ninggalin jejak, diajak main sama divisi 11, lho. *devil smile* *plak*


End file.
